leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 May 2014
05:04 though I think my friend's given me one chunk of fried chicken 05:05 hi 05:05 How are you izk? 05:08 Uh 05:08 Alright I guess 05:08 better than other times 05:08 how are you? 05:08 Meh, pretty good. Haven't been playing much games lately so... In the drawing mood :D 05:08 might start drawing a champion today 05:08 Like.......Katarina :D 05:10 Matt's lurking 05:10 :o 05:10 He be watching his radar 05:11 ;) 05:11 eww emote! 05:11 lol 05:11 Katarina! 05:11 =D 05:11 fuck you iak 05:11 :P 05:11 its smile is 05:11 laughing at my existence 05:11 (nyan) 05:12 Yes katarina... 05:12 Might draw her soon. 05:12 R34? 05:13 What ;o 05:13 Can you do a rule 63 yaoi version of her? 05:13 You just said yaoi.... Thats hentai (gay) 05:13 It'd entertain me for like 20 minutes until I'm done. 05:13 Yes 05:13 http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/dc4f3c57fd30085807225af0a8afe045.jpg 05:14 I'm a yaoi fanboy. 05:14 NOW DO! 05:14 No can do. 05:14 IAK, not smexy enough. 05:15 man 05:15 high standards 05:15 these days 05:15 Why the fuck do i still have these champions on my smurf! 05:15 Yeah 05:15 I'm concocting an ARAM smurf account on EUW 05:16 Im doing a lee sin only EUW smurf. 05:16 but first need 4000 ip 05:16 Bah 05:16 Goodluck actually get him. 05:16 Everyone's got him. 05:16 lol 05:16 Garentee they suck with him :3 05:16 My Engrish just kicked in. 05:17 *getting 05:17 akali can we go into a call atleast? 05:17 why 05:17 Im bored 05:17 and its really quiet in my house :3 05:19 Really funny how people call 4chan the cesspit of the Internet without even knowing what 9gag is. 05:20 the internet is a cesspool in itself 05:22 who would win 05:22 fiddle or ryze? 05:23 Ryze, most likely 05:23 yay :D lets just hope i can still cs well 05:24 glhf 05:25 nvm its ryze vs kennen 05:26 hoi Fei 05:26 hoi to you too 05:27 how you doin 05:28 tired 05:28 my mother walked into my room and saw me sleeping 05:28 then she came a while later to ask me why I'm sleeping 05:28 so I'm not sleeping anymore 05:28 instead, I'm dwelling on this philosophical question 05:29 why, indeed? 05:29 it feels as though the longer I stay awake, the closer I get to the truth 05:29 and it eats away at my mind until I can no longer take it 05:29 because sleep is good 05:29 bed is comfy 05:29 so, before that happens, I sleep 05:29 blanket is warm 05:30 pillow is snug 05:30 keeping things simple, I see 05:30 heh 05:30 I suppose 05:30 are you a coffee or tea person? 05:30 neither 05:30 well, tea 05:31 kennen so much damage but ryze so tanky ez pz lemon sqz! 05:31 squz 05:32 what kind of tea? 05:32 iced 05:33 if I'm forced down on my knees with a gun at my face 05:33 I can drink black 05:33 why do you ask 05:34 FEI 05:34 yeah? 05:36 Ryze is actually really op i just realized lol 05:38 just curious 05:38 so 05:39 watcha up to 05:45 Ryze 05:45 Is broken 05:45 Ryze best 1 v 1 champion. 05:45 Ryze best fucking smurf champion 05:45 Warwick is the broken on 05:46 new bot difficulty caught me off guard 05:50 Eh 05:50 I find Wukong to be the most broken at the moment. 05:50 omg im pissed at my team!!!!! they fed the kennen i shut down then they feed the urgot and kayle GG ;( 05:51 I did 5 tank bots vs me + 2 tank bots 05:51 I wasn't sure if I could win at one point 05:53 WHAAA 05:53 custom bots? 05:53 Shota threads in /b/ 05:53 Must be a response to Loli threads 05:53 Because they don't get deleted by mods. 06:04 ugh 06:04 >>. 06:29 Solo players can now see which role/position combinations are in high demand when deciding their spec.This was posted directly from the patch log....well i dont see anything being in demand,did i miss something ? 08:38 wait 08:38 what 08:38 seriously 08:38 Yes 08:38 To think we lost because of that 08:39 well to be perfectly honest if you were currently raging at him I'd understand and empathize 08:42 eh, I had fun 08:43 just wish I wasn't so stupid to not flash at the last bit 08:44 can't say 08:44 didn't see it 08:45 was caught at the edge of Leona ult while running away 08:45 thought I was safe, but Leona flash E'd 08:46 lock down was too much, and I was stuck there while team was coming 08:46 my team tried, but unfortunately going straight up 3v5 isn't a good idea 08:48 indeed 08:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kxQpaH05ko have a song 08:52 eh teh 08:52 eheheh 08:52 click mah link 08:53 also, mailed OCTGN 'bout me being unable to update 08:53 they're "looking for a way to fix the problem" 08:54 we'll play in JitN soon enough 08:54 dw I did one irl 08:55 drafted esper not-control 08:55 against some scrubs, admittedly 08:55 so I got teh moneys 08:56 3 temples, brimaz, dictate of kruphicks-zors.. prizes packs had bearer of the heavens, centaur lord 08:56 I went to the prerelease 08:56 got only thrash rares, but also that one priest that makes you get additional turns 08:56 river nami, so anime 08:56 hi wut 08:57 http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-_rKfvwxSoKo/U2vb7Tpx-VI/AAAAAAAAP4s/0GAE-t_S4ZE/s1600/Nami_Splash_2.jpg 08:57 i like the anime in her eyes 08:58 armor-plated... 08:58 ...ass ? 08:59 is she scared that people are going to fire arrows at her buttocks ? 08:59 its probably just decorative 09:00 like any and all riot female armor (and quite a bit of male armor) then 09:00 that or she is in a river, rocks could rub against her ass or somethin 09:00 issat legit? 09:00 yes 09:00 its legit 09:00 from s@20 09:00 ah 09:00 purrdy 09:00 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/05/58-pbe-update.html#more 09:05 oh btw 09:05 iak 09:06 new funniest dota bug ever 09:06 ? 09:06 with lich's aghs ult never stopping to bounce 09:06 you can put several on the same ancient camps 09:06 camp* 09:06 lol 09:06 they won't die because magic immunity and it'll bounce forever... until an enemy comes around 09:06 INSTAND DEATH 09:06 instant* 09:08 i wish i could jungle 09:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow_CIea99Es also this 09:10 now I want to hear the killing spree :' 09:10 :(* 09:18 omg 09:19 omg omg omg 09:19 that new nami skin 09:19 omg 09:25 Izkun 09:25 hiya 09:28 heyho 09:30 huhuhu i'm so happy :D 11:16 Yeah 11:16 You don't need to tell me that 11:17 i guess not 11:17 I'm 6 months your senior as far as account creation, and more so in chat participation :P 11:18 this wiki account was created in july 2012 11:19 not on this wiki 11:19 but my account as a whole pretty sure 11:20 July 5, 2011 11:24 Well you joined this wiki 6 months after me 11:24 There 2014 05 08